Jihoon's Daddy
by hahanjir
Summary: Hari ini hari ayah. Dan Jihoon menjadi kacau karena pesan singkat dari 'ayah'nya. SEVENTEEN/ Rated m / Hoshi x Woozi - SoonHoon/ ONESHOOT. Done!


Author: anonymusshh.

Cast:

Soonyoung (Hoshi) SEVENTEEN

Jihoon (Woozi) SEVENTEEN

SEVENTEEN MEMBER (cameo)

Rating: Mature

Genre:

Comedy

Romance

ONESHOOT

12th of November 2015

Ketiga unit dari Seventeen kini sedang mendapatkan schedule yang berbeda dengan tempat yang berbeda pula. Vocal team kini berada dalam sebuah ruangan bersama pelatih vocal mereka, dalam rangka membincangkan arransemen lagu mereka. Sedangkan Perfomance team kini sedang membuat koreografi baru mereka di practice room. Seperti biasa, setiap insan dari ketiga belas orang itu merasakan adanya sesuatu yang kurang. Rasanya bahkan ketika mereka bisa dikumpulkan dengan masing masing teamnya sendiri tetap saja ada yang kurang, hanya posisi bertiga belaslah yang paling tepat dan melengkapi rasa kekurangan yang ada itu..

Hal ini kian terasa terutama bagi Jihoon dan Soonyoung, sesama leader dari masing masing team itu menjalani sebuah hubungan lebih dari teman. Tentunya saja, hubungan lebih dari teman itu memiliki rasa memerlukan kehadiran sang pasangan disampingnya kan? Begitu pula yang dialami mereka. Mereka merasa membutuhkan pasangannya dalam segala hal, pasangannya bagaikan Ayah yang melindungi, Ibu yang menyayangi dan menjaga tanpa lelah, dan… teman yang bisa diajak berbagi dalam segala hal. Contohnya saja berbagi dalam hal.. seksualitas.

Uhuk, omong omong apa aku pernah menceritakan tentang bagaimana hubungan seksualitas mereka? Em.. Asal kau tau saja, Soonyoung atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama panggung Hoshi itu… em, ya. Sedikit menyukai hal yang berbau kinky? Siapa yang sangka kan Hoshi yang periang diatas panggung maupun reality show ternyata punya sisi gelap yang kian ketara?

* * *

" _umm.. Daddyh~"panggil Jihoon sembari meremas bahu milik Soonyoung_

" _ne, baby?" tanya Soonyoung begitu tenang meskipun lelaki didepannya kini tengah menggeliat tidak beraturan karena gerakan jarinya pada anal Jihoon_

" _Can I cum now, dadhh~?"_

 _Mungkin jika kemaluan mungil Jihoon tak tengah dibaluti cock ring yang mencengkram erat miliknya, Jihoon sudah sedari tadi mengeluarkan air maninya berkali kali. Siapa juga yang tahan prostatenya ditusuk berkali kali, kemaluannya diberikan usapan yang kian memabukkan serta bagian puting dadanya dihisap kuat tanpa mengeluarkan sperma sekalipun?Lihat saja, kemaluan Jihoon bahkan kini perlahan membiru setelah 3 kali orgasme kering._

" _Not yet, baby~"_

" _UGHHH~!" Jihoon terhentak kearah Soonyoung setelah dihadiahi tamparan pada pantatnya_

" _Dadhhh~ pleasehh~" Jihoon mengerang dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka_

 _Tanpa aba aba Soonyoung segera mendorong badan Jihoon hingga pemuda yang lebih muda itu berjongkok didepan kejantanannya. Menampar wajah pemuda berambut blonde kemerahan tersebut dengan kejantanan tegangnya._

" _Apa Jihoonie adalah anak yang baik, eumm?" Soonyoung mengeluar masukan kepala kejantanannya didalam mulut Jihoon berusaha menggodanya._

* * *

Jihoon tersentak ketika melihat sebuah pesan masuk, tak perlu diragukan lagi siapa pengirimnya. Jihoon memang sengaja meng' _istimewa_ 'kan panggilan maupun pesan dari pengirim ini, karena ia tau dengan betul pengirim ini sungguh menyebalkan melebih CEOnya sekalipun. Tak bisa dibantah. Sebenarnya sih bisa, ya… hanya saya untuk hal hal tertentu pria ini benar benar mengesalkan. Bisa tebak apa maksudku? Kau akan tau sendiri.

 _ **Soonyoung**_ _: Kau tau hari ini hari apa, Jihoonie?_

Ugh.. Jihoon benar benar kesal dengan segala jenis tebak tebakan yang Soonyoung berikan. Pasalnya ia ini bukan orang orang yang peka dengan keadaan, dan.. ya Sooyoung senang sekali memberikannya _hukuman_ jika tak mengetahui apa yang ia maksud.

Dia menatapi sekelilingnya, dia harus bertanya pada siapa ya kira kira…

Seungkwan? Jisoo hyung? Jeonghan hyung? Seokmin?

Ugh.. Kenapa Soonyoung harus mengiriminya pesan ditengah rapat seperti ini? Ia kan jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan omongan coach hyungnim. Dan.. ia tak mau pandangan hyungnya tersebut kepadanya jadi berubah. Tau sendirikan Jihoon itu seperti apa? Ia amat perfeksionis, dan kini ia bisa saja terlihat tak tertata hanya karena memikirkan pesan dari Soonyoung.

"Jadi.. apa yang akan kalian berikan untuk hari ayah kali ini?"tanya sang coach

Semuanya terdiam. Jihoon pun tampak sedang berpikir keras.

'Apa maksudnya? Apa ya? Apa sih?'

Belum sempat mencerna maksud dari coach hyungnim ia sudah disuguhi lagi oleh pesan masuk dari Soonyoung. What a perfect combination. Thanks a lot, Soonyoung daddy.

 _ **Soonyoung**_ _: 1 hukuman untuk telat membalas pesanku, Jihoonie._

Jihoon meremas rambut blonde pinknya tersebut hingga tak beraturan dan dihadiahi sebuah tatapan tanda tanya dari sang coach. Tak biasanya Jihoon meremas rambutnya sendiri hanya karena memikirkan tentang performance mereka. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Bagaimana jika… lagu untuk ayah?" kali ini Seungkwan yang angkat bicara menyampaikan aspirasinya

"Aku tau sebenarnya idol idol lain sudah sering membuat lagu untuk ayah, hanya saja ini kan hal baru untuk seventeen. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mencobanya?" Seungkwan berbicara dengan sedikit ragu ragu, sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah ingin mengatakan hal ini sejak ia mengetahui tema dari meeting kali ini. Hanya saja melihat raut wajah Jihoon yang begitu tak bersahaja membuatnya berniat mengurungkan pendapatnya.

"Jadi hari ini hari ayah?!" tanya Jihoon dengan mata kecilnya yang membelak bulat

Yang lainnya menyirit bingung. Sungguh, ini bukan seperti Jihoon yang biasanya.

Omong omong hal yang bagus Jihoonie. Melupakan hari ayah, tak menyiapkan apapun untuk Soonyoungie _daddy_ -mu, tak menyiapkan apapun untuk perfomancemu kelak. Combo bagus.

 **[To Soonyoung]**

 _ **Jihoon**_ _: Apa daddy tidak keberatan untuk mengikuti keinginan Jihoonie~~?_

Disebrang sana terukir sebuah seringaian kecil diwajah seseorang ketika menerima pesan tersebut. Siapa lagi pemilik seringaian itu selain Soonyoung?

* * *

Disebuah kamar terdapat Jihoon yang tengah bertumpu diatas kasur dengan posisi bokongnya yang ia tinggikan. Sengaja menampakan bongkahan bulat nan berisi tersebut.

Wajahnya merona, ia tak tau mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal senekad ini. Mengajak Soonyoung kesebuah hotel untuk merayakan hari ayah, berpose kian erotis ditambah lagi sebuah vibrator berbentuk penis didalam analnya sebagai suguhan pertama untuk Soonyoung , _daddy_ nya.

Soonyoung memasuki sebuah kamar hotel masih dengan mempertahankan senyuman setengah menyeringainya. Ia tak sabar menunggu hadiah apa yang akan Jihoonie- _nya_ berikan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Soonyoung cukup terkerjut ketika menatap bongkahan bulat Jihoonie- _nya_ dengan sebuah vibrator didalam lubang analnya. Jihoonienya bahkan memainkan vibrator tersebut dengan lihai, mengeluar masukannnya dengan perlahan namun dapat Soonyoung pastikan ujung vibrator itu menyentuh dalam anal kekasihnya.

"Daddhhhhh~!" Jihoon mengerang dengan wajah memerahnya, tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mencengkram erat bantal yang ada

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jihoon-ah?" Soonyoung berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya yang memburu terbawa dengan hawa nafsu

"Jihooniehh sedang- ughhh! Sedanghh memberikan pertunjukanhh~"

"Hm," Soonyoung mendudukan dirinya diatas sebuah meja kayu didepan Jihoon

"Untuk siapa, Jihoon nakal?"

"Untuk mmh~ daddy~" Jihoon sengaja menggerakan vibrator itu memutar hingga analnya terlihat sangat meremas erat

Kejantanan Soonyoung mulai ereksi.

"Apa vibrator itu nikmat, Jihoon-ah?"

Tangan Soonyoung diam diam meraih remot vibrator tersebut dan membuatnya bergetar maksimal seketika.

"Fckhhh! Daddhh!" Jihoon menenggelamkan kepalanya

Soonyoung beranjak dari tempat ia bersinggah, kemudian menampar bongkahan pantat Jihoon.

"Jawab, Jihoon-ah" Soonyoung sedikit menggeram pelan dalam kata kata yang ia lontarkan

"Aniiihh~ Milik daddyh lebih nikmathh~ milik daddy bisa menusuk prostate Jihoonie dengan cepat ughhh~"

Soonyoung masih belum puas dengan dirty talk Jihoon, pasalnya ia tau betul dirty talk adalah kelemahan Jihoon. Ia bahkan yakin Jihoon bisa cum hanya karena perkataan nakalnya sendiri.

Plakk.

"Ugh~!" badan lelaki yang lebih muda bergetar hebat

"Milik daddy juga bisahh memenuhi anal Jihooniehh~ AKhhhhhh~!" Jihoon benar benar cum setelah menyelesaikan kata kata terakhirnya.

* * *

Pemuda manis tersebut kini berlutut tepat didepan kejantanan pemuda yang lebih tua dengan lidah yang menjulur berusaha menjilati batang kejantanan milik kekasihnya.

"Shh.. yang benar, Jihoon nakal~"

"ummm~ bagaimana caranya daddy?" Jihoon sengaja menggenggam sebagian dari batang Soonyoung kemudian menangkup kepala kejantanannya

Lidahnya bermain main nakal dibagian lubang kencing milik Soonyoung sembari sesekali memberikan isapan isapan kuat. _Cukup sudah bermain mainnya, puppy jihoonie_. Soonyoung memasukan miliknya dalam sekali hentak kedalam mulut mungil kekasihnya, menggerakan pinggulnya cepat dan tidak beraturan. Membuat pemuda yang tengah berjongkok tersendak sendak tak hanya sekali.

"ummhh~" Jihoon menatapi daddynya dengan wajah memelas, sayangnya tatapan itu hanya membuat Soonyoung semakin bernafsu.

* * *

"Karena hari ini hari ayah… Jihoonie akan memberikan daddy hadiah spesial~" pemuda kecil itu lantas mendorong pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya keatas kasur kemudian menindih lelaki itu

Jihoon menggigiti bibir bawahnya berpura pura ragu sekilas sebelum akhirnya menatap sensual pada kekasihnya

"Jihoonie akan berada diatas daddy~ daddy hanya perlu menikmati remasan dinding anal Jihoonie~" ujarnya sambil mengocok sekilas batang kejantanan daddynya sebelum mengarahkan kepala kejantanannya pada lubang mengkerutnya

"Ughhhh~ Daddyhhh~ selamat hari ayah~" Jihoon menggelinjang diatas Soonyoung dengan badan yang terus naik turun secara otomatis mencari kenikmatannya sendiri

"babyhh.. nakalhh~" Soonyoung menghadiahi sebuah remasan pada pantat bulat milik Jihoon

Jihoon mengejang, pertanda ia akan melepaskan cairannya lagi. Tapi tampaknya Soonyoung masih memerlukan beberapa waktu lagi. Yap, seperti biasa, Soonyoung cukup tahan lama dalam urusan ranjang seperti ini.

* * *

"Babyhh~ Satu kali lagi eumm?"

Well- itu tak benar benar satu kali lagi. Tentu saja tidak, karena ini sudah kedua kalinya kalimat itu dilontarkan dari mulut Soonyoung. Tck. Kinky .


End file.
